Magu Magu no Mi
The Magu Magu no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into magma at will, turning the user into a . "Magu" is from "maguma", which is the Japanese pronunciation of the word "magma". The fruit's power was shown during the Battle of Marineford, but was not named until it was revealed in SBS Volume 62. It was eaten by Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, formerly known as Admiral Akainu. In the Viz Manga, it is called the Magma-Magma Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this Devil Fruit is that it allows Akainu to produce magma to attack his opponents. The intense heat can vaporize an iceberg instantly and boil the seawater that the magma lands in. With this power running for a ten day battle, it was strong enough to change the weather of one half of an island into a blazing inferno. As a Logia, Akainu can let physical attacks, such as punches and slashes pass through him unless they are imbued with Busoshoku. Other ways he can be hurt are if he is touching Kairoseki, being caught off guard (assuming he has not trained to transform by reflex) and being attacked his elemental weakness (assuming he has one). Akainu is aware of Haki and found some way to avoid attacks enhanced with it, as seen when Marco and Vista sliced him in the neck with Haki infused attacks, though he noted some discomfort when taking the strikes. Being composed of magma, anyone who tries to attack Akainu directly will have the added effect of being burned. Weapons, such as swords, were also shown to melt, after coming into contact with him. His magma ability is naturally of a higher order than Ace's pyrokinetic abilities, allowing the Admiral to overwhelm the young pirate's fire-based abilities, neutralize his intangibility and burn him. Akainu's Devil Fruit is powerful enough to take on people like Emporio Ivankov and Jinbe with minimal effort. Aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, Akainu's powers do not seem to be weak against anything specific. In fact, the only things that the Magu Magu no Mi could not burn were Marco's Mythical Zoan phoenix Devil Fruit (However, in the anime, Akainu was still able to push Marco aside in order to reach Luffy with another burst of magma), Vista's swords, Shanks sword and Whitebeard's bisento. Additionally, despite having abilities naturally vulnerable to Akainu's, Aokiji was able to deal grievous injuries to the other Admiral. Like any Devil Fruit, Busoshoku Haki can bypass its intangibility (though Sakazuki has somehow found a way to overcome this weakness, he still finds it troubling when a Busoshoku attack hits him). Usage Akainu's signature method of offense is to transform his fist into magma and expand it with a forward motion (in the anime is also shown that Akainu can launch his magma fists, much like a rocket punch). When it comes to travel, Akainu can move at extremely high speeds by launching himself like an actual volcano blast towards his target and can even melt solid earth and rock to make tunnels to move underground. Just by forming an attack, the heat coming off of his body has been shown to melt enemy weapons around him. He has been shown to repeatedly pierce through the bodies of his adversaries with ease using his power, and was responsible for the complete destruction of the Moby Dick. Along with the incredible corrosion and temperatures, the magma-based attacks also carry highly explosive properties; one attack is enough to cause an explosion capable of inflicting tremendous damage throughout the entire battlefield. In the anime, this Devil Fruit also carry a concussive force as Akainu used it to clash with Whitebeard's quake-imbued fist. Attacks Below is a list of Akainu's named techniques: * : Akainu's signature technique, he transforms his fists into pure lava before throwing it forward, like an over-sized rocket (similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol or Ace's Hiken). The explosion causes volcanic rock to hit the ground, in a method similar to meteors. This was first seen when he used it to evaporate an iceberg hurled at his fellow Marines by Jozu. According to spectators, the battlefield resembled an apocalypse after this one attack. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Great Eruption. * : Akainu creates a great number of magma fists that he fires into the air in order to let them rain down upon the battlefield, causing enormous amounts of area damage. This looks like a cross between a meteor shower and a volcanic eruption. This was first used to destroy the ice floor Aokiji created along with the pirates who were standing on it, and also boiled the seawater, scalding anyone who remained in it. He managed to take out Whitebeard's flagship, the Moby Dick, with this technique. In the anime, the meteors first fly high into the sky and above the clouds, and then fall back down as though they truly descended from space, the anime also gave a firework's sound during this attack. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Meteor Volcano. * : Akainu creates a wave of magma, shaped like a dog's head, and launches it against his opponent. It was first used against Whitebeard. Notably, is the name of a mythological Japanese creature, which resembles a dog. Although it remained unnamed in the manga, the technique's name is introduced in the anime. In the video game Gigant Battle, the technique is called . However, it is still unknown if either of the names are officially given by Oda or not. In FUNimation subs, this is called Hound Blaze. * : Akainu transforms his hand into magma and lashes out at the opponent with a claw-thrust. This technique is powerful enough to tear off half of Whitebeard's face with a glancing blow. In the anime, in order to severely censor the gore of Whitebeard's face being torn in half, this technique's execution and function are different: Akainu punches into his opponent's body with a molten fist in a stance similar to Dai Funka, and then detonates it, causing massive internal damage. This caused Whitebeard's stomach to be burned from the inside, while leaving a residual fire flickering at the wound. In the Viz Manga, this is called Hellhound, and in the FUNimation subs it is called Hell Hound. Video Game Only Attacks * : Sakazuki transforms his hand into magma, and then punches the ground. This results in an eruption of volcanic rocks around the punch area and several spots around it, inflicting damage to anyone within the blast radius. This technique is seen and named only in One Piece: Pirate Warriors. References External Links * Magma - Wikipedia article on magma in general. * Meteor - Wikipedia article on meteors, which Akainu creates with his magma. * Inugami - Wikipedia article on the Japanese mythological dog Akainu shapes one of his attacks into. * Hellhound - Wikipedia article on the mythological dog Akainu names one of his attacks after. Site Navigation ca:Magu Magu no Mi fr:Magu Magu no Mi it:Magu Magu Category:Logia